


[Podfic] And The Sun Himself Will Pass

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures it's physical violence that finally gets Arthur to stop being such a clodpole about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And The Sun Himself Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Sun Himself Will Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442111) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> I've been sitting on this a while... been kinda busy with RL. Srry! Anyway here it is now! Thanks so much Samy for letting me record it, cuz she rocks so much ness :D

And The Sun Himself Will Pass

By: Samyazaz

27:11

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qj8co8x7c6roi1d/And_The_Sun_Himself_Will_Pass.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qj8co8x7c6roi1d/And_The_Sun_Himself_Will_Pass.mp3)


End file.
